True Horror True Love
by wolfangel777
Summary: When Johnny meets a new girl across the street, he gets more than he bargined for. Now he has to help her and her daddy's friends fight her psyco ex-boyfriend. Oh, and Freddy Kruger is her dad. Rated M for violence and language. Please reveiw.


Prologue

Marie ran until her legs gave out. She was safe… for now at least. Now came the real question… what to do now? She could try to go to her father, but then he might wind up hurting himself fighting Kyle, her psychotic ex-boyfriend. She could find her twin, but she was all the way out in the city and didn't seem to care about her lineage. The cut on her pale face started to sting as the rain began to pour down. She just couldn't move… frightened for the first time in her life.

Marie didn't even hear the old horse and buggy come up in front of her. She only looked up when a tall pale man stepped out. He wore a Victorian style suit, top hat and all. His eyes where pale blue, almost other worldly, and his shoulder length hair was white with age. "Maria Kruger, there you are! Your father is worried about you and on the verge of a killing spree! Come on, let's-" He went to help her up when he saw the long cut on her face. It just missed her left eye, went across the bridge of her nose, and ended at the jaw line. Parts of the cut were deep enough to show bone. "Dear God Marie, what happened?! Did HE do this to you?!" He nearly shouted at her. Marie couldn't make a sound. She was afraid that sobs would come instead of words. A clawed gloved hand rested on her shoulder. She looked up to see a familiar burned face. Freddy looked calm, but she knew her father was pissed. He looked at the Caretaker and nodded at him.

"It's alright, Albert, I'll take it from here. That man is gonna pay for what he did to my girl… be it in this world or in his dreams, I'm gonna rip his fuckin' head off!" Marie leapt up, grabbing his shoulders.

"NO! NO DADDY YOU CAN'T! HE'LL KILL YOU! HE KNOWS WHO I AM AND HE KNOWS WHO YOU ARE! JUST PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T DO ANYTHING!" Marie screeched, causing Freddy to jump. Now that he thought about it, it was probably a good thing not to do anything at the moment. She was close to hysterics, and him going after Kyle wasn't going to help. He laid a clawed finger on his daughter's lips, trying to quiet her.

"Shhh…okay, okay, I won't go after him… yet. But I will get him for what he did to you. Let me take a look." Marie let her father examine the cut on her face. His scowl deepened. "Hmph, that's gonna leave a nasty scar. Albert, you wouldn't mind stitching her up, will ya?" The Nightmare King asked as the Caretaker nodded.

"Of course, Fred, I wasn't going to let you leave until I fix her up. Now, Come with me, Madame Kruger… let's get you out of this rain." He said as he lead Marie to his buggy. He shut the door after her, leaving both him and Freddy out in the rain. "I'll drop her off at your place in about an hour. Elm Street, right Fred?"

"Yep, the same as it's been for over forty years. An' Doc? See if you can get Mary to talk to her, eh?"

"I'll see what I can do. You know Miss Agana, always looking for some excuse to get out of that mirror of hers. What are you going to tell Jason?"

"That is crazy kid brother nearly killed my baby girl and I'm about to tear his goddamn dick off!"

"Ah… how… subtle… Well, I must be off." He tipped his hat towards Freddy, who returned the gesture, and hopped in. Freddy watched as the old mortician drove out of sight. He felt his rage boil over as he turned to glare down the street.

"This ain't the end, Kyle Voorhees, you'll pay for this! I promise that!" He stopped when a lone figure stepped out of the gloom. He was tall and skinny, with messy black hair. There where dark circles under his eyes form lack of sleep. Freddy watched as the stranger wrapped his jacket around him and walked across the street. He didn't look familiar, but he didn't look like one of Kyle's friends anyway. Freddy stared at the man a little while longer before vanishing. He just had this weird feeling that this kid would show up again, but when… well, he didn't know.


End file.
